Interlopers
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Sequel to Secret on Delta Vega. Spock Prime and James have arrived on Earth. Can they prove to Pike that Jim is destined to be Captain? Can they prove to Spock that he belongs on the Enterprise? Can they save their counterparts future or will it be lost?


**T'Slash: **Hey!! Sorry it's been a while I was asked to write a sequel to Secret of Delta Vega and it took longer then I thought it would. I hope everyone had a good Holiday, I did, and that's why this story took so long to post…that and my plot tribble ran away and my cat Frosty has decided that my bed is not comfortable but my arm and chest are.

**Disclaimer**: Santa said I was naughty so he didn't bring me Star Trek for Christmas, so I still don't own it, sad but true.

**Warning**: If you like Winona Kirk don't read this…I hate her so she will be a little evil…yeah that's all.

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to tfbl for reminding/yelling at me to write the sequel. **T'Slash: **I will be calling Kirk Prime by James or Kirk Prime to avoid confusion with the new Jim, Spock Prime will stay Spock Prime because….I cant think of anything else and just calling him Spock would confuse me ^_^; I figured posting this would be a great way to bring in the New Year!! Hope you all enjoy it!!

**Interlopers**

It was be a week before Spock Prime and Kirk Prime could escape from the icy prison of Delta Vega thanks to a passing Starship. As it was they arrived at Earth only minutes after the _Enterprise_ had safely docked at the Space Station. The crew returning to the Academy viva shuttle craft while the Admiralty decided what would become of the young Cadets that had saved the world…no the Federation.

"See I told you they would be able to achieve it," James said smugly, smiling up at his Bondmate as they walked through the campus, memories of days long past flashing through their minds.

"I never doubted that they would," Spock Prime said, his eyes twinkling as glanced at his Bondmate as they continued towards the Medical Wing. "Even though this is an Alternate Universe they are us nonetheless. As we were able to save the Universe in our own Universe it is only logical that they would be able to save their own Universe."

"Sure. You were just as worried as me," James said, shaking his head as Spock Prime's eyebrow raised. "Don't deny it! I know you were." James pointed to his head.

"As you say," Spock Prime said, his lips twitching upward slightly as they continued walking, unnoticed by the Cadets walking the grounds, hurrying of to their next lesson. James laughed causing passing Cadets to pause and look at the old pair walking past them.

"Don't work Spock. Everything will go as planned. Jim and Spock, not you the other one, will end up on the _Enterprise_ just as we did," James said, discreetly steeling a Vulcan kiss. "Also this James T. Kirk and Spock will end up together, I just know it."

"This universe is drastically different then our own. You can not be absolutely certain of this fact, James," Spock said, his eyes becoming downcast. "It is not guaranteed that this universes Spock and James T. Kirk will end up in a relationship or even develop a friendship."

"Spock," James sighed, pulling Spock behind a building out of public eyes, just a few feet from the Medical Wing, "You once told me that being a Starship captain was my first and best destiny. If that is true then it was your destiny was to become my First Officer and be by my side. If the Universe has any true logic then our alternate selves will end up on that same Bridge someday. Maybe even sooner then we did."

"That is not guaranteed, James. The Spock of this universe has lost his planet and his mother. Jim has never had his mother's love do to his fathers sacrifice. It is entirely logical that Spock may resign from Starfleet to help aid our race," Spock Prime said sadly, lowering his eyes.

"Spock," James sighed, reaching out to gently stroke Spock Prime's cheek, "you have to have faith. Everything will turn out the way it was destined to. How else could Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Scotty, Bones and the two of us end up on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_? Its destiny Spock and nothing can change that."

"Out counterparts have had extremely different lives, there are numerous variables that can change the course of their destiny. Their destiny could potentially be drastically different then our own, there is no guarantee. So much has been altered," Spock whispered sadness apparent in his brown orbs.

"Spock," James spoke softly, gently caressing his bondmates cheek, "it WILL happen. We are T'hy'la, it is only logical that they are too. Besides we are here and we can give our counterparts a push in the right direction. I won't let the boy lose the best thing that could ever happen to him."

"Your argument is sound," Spock said, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "I will attempt to persuade my counterpart to remain in Starfleet once we finish with this appointment."

"Yeah, is only Bones could see us now, playing matchmaker for ourselves," James said chuckling, as they walked into the Medical Wing. "If your counterpart is as stubborn as you are you might want to raise the argument that he can be in two places at once."

"I will take that into consideration, T'hy'la," Spock whispered as they continued towards the last room in the hall.

"It is bound to work," James said, smiling as he quickly overrode the door and they silently slipped inside. The room was a stale white like every other hospital room flowers and pictures on every surface, in the center was a bio-bed where Captain, now Admiral, Pike lay, reading a PADD that was resting lightly in his hands, not noticing his guests.

"Admiral Pike," James called, causing Pike to turn towards the door. Once his eyes landed on his guests he jumped, his eyes wide in shock.

"OH MY GOD KIRK YOU'RE OLD!!" Pike yelled, sitting up in bed, his legs lying uselessly under the blanket.

"Admiral Pike, sir, calm down," James said, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Calm down!! Calm DOWN!! How the hell can I calm down?!" Pike yelled, pushing himself up.

"Admiral Pike, it would not be wise for you to attempt to walk after so recently going through surgery," Spock Prime stated, moving to stand besides James.

"Spock?! Is that you?!" Pike asked, his eyes widening further. "What the Fuck is going on here?!?!"

"Christopher!" James yelled, Pikes attention shifting towards him. "Yes that is Spock and yes I am James T. Kirk but trust me when I say nothing has happened! The Jim and Spock you know are fine."

"Oh no don't tell me," Pike said, closing his eyes, trying to regain is composure. "You're from the future."

"Well…yeah," James said, a gently smile on his face. "I heard about your promotion to Admiral and thought I could…persuade you to choose Jim, your Jim not me, as your replacement as Captain of the _Enterprise_."

"Why?" Pike asked, locking eyes with James. "I know he performed his duties perfectly while he was acting Captain but he is still inexperienced. It's only been three years since he joined Starfleet. Besides he's still on Academic Suspension for cheating on the Kobayashi Maru test."

"Well I'm glad to see some things don't change," James said, chuckling as he glanced at his bondmate whose eyes were sparkling with hidden amusement. _See I told you that they weren't that different then us,_ Jim said, amusement humming over the bond.

_It would seem that you were correct in your assumption, James, _Spock Prime said, sending his own amusement over the bond.

"What do you mean 'some things don't change'?" Pike asked, his brown eyes filled with confusion.

"What James means is that in our own Universe he cheated on the Kobayashi Maru test as well," Spock Prime stated, taking a step closer to his bondmate. "He is…expressing his gratitude that this universe is not as different as we feared." Pike looked over towards Spock Prime; shocked that he would admit to having any emotions seeing as he is a Vulcan.

"Christopher, it's imperative that you promote Jim to Captain," James said seriously, his hazel eyes locked on Pike. "I can promise you that it is the right choice. Jim was meant to Captain the _Enterprise_, it's his destiny. He doesn't need those extra years to become a good commander. He already is one; he's proved that by saving the Federation and Earth by defeating Nero."

"Admiral Pike, what James says is true. He has proved himself considerably this past week. Starfleet needs James T. Kirk," Spock said, his brown eyes employing Pike to listen to them. Pike looked back and forth between James and Spock Prime, his expressing confused.

"Christopher…you see this," James said, pointing towards Spock Prime and himself. "This still needs to happen or the future will be drastically changed forever. If you don't put Jim in that captain's chair then millions of lives may be lost." _Sorry Spock, I had to tell him, _James apologized.

_He could already tell, T'hy'la. Admiral Pike is observant, _Spock responded, reaching out to grab his bondmate's hand. "Admiral Pike, Starfleet needs someone who does not believe in the No-win scenario. Jim is the only one who does. It is thanks to that belief that the _Enterprise _was able to successfully complete almost all of their missions," Spock Prime said, determined to make Pike see that this was the only option.

"Christopher," James said, stepping towards Pike's bed. "You saw the potential of Jim when you dared him to join Starfleet. He can only reach that potential if he is on the _Enterprise_, with the crew he had during the Narada crisis."

"It's true that I told Jim that Starfleet needed someone who doesn't believe in the no-win scenario," Pike sighed, watching the two fidget as he considered their words.

_Spock, do you think he will listen to us? _James asked, tightening his grip on his T'hy'la's hand.

_He would be wise to listen to us, T'hy'la. Do not worry, Admiral Pike will choose what he believes is best, _Spock Prime said, sending waves of comfort to James.

"You know what will happen better then me," Pike sighed, picking up his PADD. "I'll inform the Admiralty that James T. Kirk is going to be my replacement."

"Thank you, Christopher. You won't regret this, I promise," James promised, releasing Spock Prime's hand and shaking Pike's.

"I thank you as well," Spock Prime said, a small smile on his face. Pike nodded before turning back to his PADD, sending the request over.

"I trust you. Besides Jim showed his ability to lead during that crisis. It would be a waste of his skill to put him anywhere else," Pike said, smiling up at the two.

"Thank you again," Jim said, his hazel eyes sparkling. "We better leave you know, we don't want too may people to know that there are two James T. Kirk's around. I trust you will keep this secret."

"You can trust me," Pike said, smiling at the two. _I wonder if Jim and Spock will end up like those two, _Pike thought as he watched the two slipped out the door, leaving him alone once more.

"I am glad that Admiral Pike listened to us and that Jim will be commanding the _Enterprise_," Spock Prime said as they quickly exited the Medical Wing, headed towards the apartment they were staying at till they could locate a suitable plant for the remaining Vulcans.

"I knew he would. Pike's a good man, he was already thinking about Jim, he just needed a little push," James laughed, as they continued towards their apartment. "Now that that's out of the way all we need to do is convince Spock the younger, that his rightful spot is on the _Enterprise_ with Jim."

"It should prove difficult. With his mother dead, Spock will have to only rely on the opinion of Sarek," Spock Prime said, the guilt of not being able to save his home world overwhelming him.

_Spock! Stop that!! It isn't your fault!! It was Nero's fault and he's dead now!! You did everything you could!! _James yelled mentally, sending waves of love towards Spock. "Sarek could be a problem," James said, staring ahead as they entered their apartment.

"You have something planed," Spock Prime said suspiciously, glaring at his bondmate.

"Yes. I think you should contact Sarek and tell him that Spock belongs in Starfleet before we find Spock and talk to him," James said, pulling his bondmate towards the vid phone.

"You are aware that Sarek may not listen to me," Spock Prime said, taking a seat at the vid phone. "He will probably argue that Spock's place is on Vulcan, helping to rebuild our race."

"Then you will just have to convince him otherwise," James said, sweetly kissing his Vulcan. "If you need me just contact me." Spock Prime watched his mate disappear into their room before turning towards the vid phone, sending a message tot eh Vulcan Embassy where Sarek was most likely living for the time being, waiting for his counterpart's father to respond. Just as he was considering leaving a message Sarek's face appeared on the screen.

"Greeting's Ambassador. I trust that you are recovering from this tragedy?" Spock Prime asked his face void of any emotion.

"I am recovering sufficiently. May I ask who I am speaking to and what you require?" Sarek asked, studying Spock Prime's face. Spock Prime hesitated not wanting to reveal his true identity. _Spock, he's going to figure it out eventually, you might as well tell him_, James said. _You are correct, James. It would be pointless to deny what he already suspects, _Spock Prime responded.

"I am Spock, Ambassador Sarek; I come from one-hundred and twenty-nine years in the future. I wish to speak to you about your son, my counterpart," Spock Prime said calmly but inside his emotions were at war.

"I can see the resemblance between you and my son," Sarek said, studying the Vulcan elder. "What do you with to discuss about my son?"

"I wish to know about his plans for the future," Spock Prime replied calmly, his eyes locked on Sarek's. "Has he told you what he wishes to do?"

"He has not spoken to me since we landed. His future is unclear to me but it is my wish that he will resign from Starfleet to help our people."

"I ask you to consider otherwise, Ambassador. Spock belongs in Starfleet, if you could convince him of that then I would be more than willing to help with the rebuilding of our race. As it is I am already searching for a suitable planet on which to start a colony on," Spock Prime argued, trying to get his alternate selves father on his side.

"Spock," Sarek said, giving Spock Prime a Vulcan glare, "it is only logical that my son should return to his people to help us rebuild our race."

"Yes but logic is not always correct," Spock Prime said, his voice filled with wisdom. "Besides I know that your late wife, Lady Amanda, would wish for her son to find happiness. He will not find happiness with other Vulcans."

"Happiness is an emotion, as Vulcans we do not have emotions."

"Spock is not completely Vulcan he is also half-human. He will never be at home on Vulcan, if he is to remain in Starfleet he will be accepted for who he. Ambassador, I ask that you consider allowing Spock to remain in Starfleet, it is truly for the best."

"I will consider your opinion but I will let the final decision to my sons," Sarek said, respectfully.

"Thank you for your time, Ambassador," Spock Prime said, raising his hands. "Live long and prosper, Sarek."

"Live long and prosper," Sarek returned before the screen went blank.

"Well I would say that went over well," James said, leaning against the door to their bedroom, his eyes twinkling. Spock Prime turned towards his bondmate, finally relaxing.

"Sarek was more understanding them I presumed he would be," Spock Prime said, watching as his bondmate walked towards him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I think it had to do with recently losing Amanda, he really did love her," James said, sending waves of comfort and love to Spock Prime over the bond. "Besides he just wants the best for his son."

"Yes, I believe you are right, T'hy'la," Spock Prime said, gently running his fingers over James's in a Vulcan Kiss. James smiled up at his bondmate, content to bask in their love but they had things to do.

"Spock, I am going to contact Winona, if I know myself he will forget in his excitement," James said, smiling up at his bondmate.

"I do not think that is wise, James. From what I could see during the meld, Jim is not close to his mother," Spock Prime sighed sadly, gently resting his head on James's head as he reviewed the memories he had seen.

"Even if they aren't close she would want to know," James said, turning to the vid phone. "She is still his mother; she has to care for him, even just a little bit."

"We shall see," Spock Prime said, grabbing James's hand in his own, feeling dread. James smiled at Spock Prime before dialing the familiar number. Winona Kirk appeared on the screen minutes later, her blond hair held back in a ponytail, her face lined with wrinkles that should not have been there for many more years, her eyes filled with soul searing pain.

"Hello, who is this?" Winona Kirk asked her voice lifeless.

"Hello, Mrs. Kirk. I'm afraid I cannot tell you who I am, all I can tell you is that I am an acquaintance of your son, James Kirk," James said, smiling slightly at Winona, his smile slipping when her eyes filled with anger.

"What has he done now?" Winona demanded, her face turning darker with anger.

"He just saved the world, Mrs. Kirk. I am sure you have heard about it on the news," James said, startled at her expression.

"Yes, I saw it on the news," Winona growled, her eyes flashing. "He took away Georges life and now he has spoiled George's memory by overshadowing George's sacrifice!!"

"Mrs. Kirk, Jim is not responsible for his father's death, in fact he killed the one responsible for that. I was just calling to tell you that your son is being promoted to Captain," James said, his hazel eyes sad, as he watched the broken woman sneer at her sons accomplishments.

"Jim doesn't dissever to be Captain!! If it wasn't for him George would still be alive!!! It's his entire fault!! I bet he even cheated to become Captain!! He is a no good -fucking man-whore!!!" Winona sneered, her eyes filled with nothing but anger. "He should never have been born!! The world would have been a better place without him!!"

"I am sorry you feel that way. Your son is one of the brightest stars in the sky, he will go far and save hundreds of people. I hope that one day you will see your sons' worth before it's too late," James said coldly before he cut the connection. James stared blankly at the screen, anger and sadness enveloping him. Anger at Jim's mom for blaming her child for everything when it wasn't his fault and sadness for Jim who had grown up all alone, never knowing a mothers love.

"All will soon be well, T'hy'la. He will find a new family, one that will stand by his side no matter what the danger," Spock Prime said, wrapping his arms around his life-mate. "It will be as you said. Spock and Jim will find a way to each other, it is their destiny."

"I know that but I can't imagine the pain my younger self has had to go though living with that…that woman," James said, emotionlessly.

"Do not worry, T'hy'la, the universe works in strange ways, we learned that during our travels. It is sure to bring them together," Spock Prime said, holding his mate close, wrapping him in love.

"Thank you, love," James whispered, placing a soft kiss on Spock Prime's neck. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never have to find out, T'hy'la," Spock said, gently kissing James' forehead before standing, pulling his mate with him. "Come, let us find a suitable planet for a Vulcan Colony and take our minds of these troubling thoughts." James smiled at his mate as they headed towards their bedroom, ready to continue their search.

**~~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~~~~**

"Do you believe we have made the correct choice, James?" Spock Prime asked as they walked between the shuttle pods, overseeing the Vulcan transportation to the new colony they were starting.

"In what?" James asked, smiling kindly at the Vulcan's boarding the shuttle craft do to embark later today. "We have made tons choices since we have arrived in this universe, what choice are you talking about?"

"In pushing this universes Jim Kirk to being captain of the _Enterprise _so early in life? Do you deem him ready for this responsibility?" Spock Prime asked, the bond humming with worry.

"Spock," James groaned, turning to face Spock Prime, "how many times do we have to go over this? Jim was born to be Captain of the _Enterprise_. He's ready Spock, so long as he has your younger counterpart by his side everything we be fine. They saved the Earth together don't forget."

"We do not know that my counterpart will remain on the _Enterprise_. As of today Admiral Pike had no indication that Spock will even stay in Starfleet," Spock Prime said, his eyes sad.

"That's why it's your job to convince him that his place is on the _Enterprise_ not on the new Vulcan colony," James said, smiling his eyes bright as he grabbed Spock Prime's wrist. "You were the one who said it was their destiny to be together. We just have to give them a little push. Besides…it's the least we can do…we can't allow Nero to cause more damage then he already has." James' eyes darkening in anger.

"You are correct, T'hy'la," Spock Prime said, eyes sparkling as he discreetly rubbed their fingers together.

"Good, cause here is your chance," James said, smiling as he ducked into the shadows of a nearby shuttle craft, hidden from the approaching Spock's eyes but in full view the upcoming conversation. Spock Prime raised his eyebrow at his bondmate illogical behavior before he continued walking towards the nearest Shuttle Craft.

"Father!" a monotone voice called, causing Spock Prime to pause, his hands clenching behind his back. _You knew he was approaching us? _Spock Prime accused his bondmate, laughter vibrating across the bond as he slowly turned to face his counterpart who was gazing at him in confusion.

"I am not our father," Spock Prime admitted, looking towards James' hiding spot, before walking closer to his alternate self before pausing three feet away from him. "There are so few Vulcans left. We cannot afford to ignore each other."

"Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?" Spock asked, looking around, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Because you needed each other," Spock Prime replied, looking towards James, who was smiling brightly at him. _Go on, he needs to hear it, _James encouraged, sending all his love and strength through the bond. "I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together," Spock Prime raised his eyebrow slightly, his eyes shinning with love, "of a friendship that will define you both…in ways you cannot yet realize." _He will soon come to realize it, T'hy'la, _James said, sending all his love towards Spock Prime. _I am certain you are correct, T'hy'la, they just need…a push towards his destiny,_ Spock Prime responded, sending all his love towards his T'hy'la.

"How did you persuade him to keep your secret?" Spock asked eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"He inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise," Spock Prime said calmly.

"You lied," Spock whispered in shock. _See! Even your younger self agrees with me,_ James said laughing.

"Ah," Spock Prime replied, looking towards James. "I…I implied." _Bullshit!_ James responded.

"A gamble."

"An act of faith. One I hope that you'll repeat in the future in Starfleet," Spock Prime replied, eyes shinning with hope that his counterpart would listen to his wisdom. Spock looked down and behind Spock Prime, trying to control his emotions.

"In the of extinction, it is only logical," Spock replied slowly, catching sight of James before he disappeared further into the shadows, looking up at Spock Prime once James is gone, "I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race."

"And yet, you can be in two places at once," Spock Prime persuaded, looking directly in Spock's eyes, his eyes smiling at Spock. "I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony." _Well maybe not alone, _Spock Prime amended to his laughing bondmate. "Spock, in this case, do yourself a favor." Spock Prime walked closer to Spock. "Put aside logic. Do what feels right." _Before you lose the most important thing in your life, _Spock Prime thought, accidentally projecting it to James.

Spock nods at Spock Prime, indicating that he will consider his words before glancing towards were James was once more before locking eyes with Spock Prime, a question in them. Spock Prime smiled slightly at Spock before he started walking off towards the Vulcan survivors before turning towards Spock once more. "Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving, I shall simply say good luck," Spock Prime said, his eyes smiling as he held his hands up in the Vulcan salute, Spock returned it and watches his elder self walk away, confusion apparent in his eyes.

Spock Prime continued to walk away from his younger counterpart only pausing once to nod at Sarek who was also overseeing the transportation of the remaining Vulcans before continuing to the shuttle craft at the very back of the hanger where he knew his T'hy'la would be waiting for him at their own Shuttle Craft.

"Well that went rather nicely," James said, stepping out of the shadows towards his love, his eyes sparkling.

"Indeed," Spock Prime nodded, enfolding James in his arms, just breathing in the sent. "You were careless again, T'hy'la. You allowed my counterpart to observe you. You know the dangers it could present."

"Spock," James sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled away from Spock Prime, "it was only a matter of time till they find out about me. They may very well try to contact you one day and I will answer. I figured it was just better that they know I'm here now, rather then later."

"Logical," Spock Prime responded, his eyes sparkling as he stole a quick kiss from his love once he was sure no one could see them.

"Come on, Spock," James said, pulling Spock towards the auditorium. "We have an award ceremony to get to!"

**~~~Award Ceremony~~~**

"This assembly calls _Captain_ James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in the keeping with the highest traditions of service," Admiral Barnett announced, Spock Prime and James stood on the balcony overlooking the ceremony while remaining unnoticed. James was smiling proudly of his younger counterpart while Spock Prime's eyes held love and joy, "and reflect the utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation." Jim stood proudly in front of Admiral Barrett, desperately trying to hide his smile. "It is my honor to award you with this commendation," Admiral Barnett continued while a smile broke out across Jim's face as Barnett takes out the metal and pins it to Jim's cadet uniform. "By Starfleet Order 28455, you are herby directed to report to Admiral Pike, _U.S.S. Enterprise_, for duty as his relief." Jim smiled as he shacking Admiral Barnett's hand before walking over towards Admiral Pike.

"I relieve you, sir," Jim reported, staring straight ahead. _That line still sucks,_ James projected to his bondmate.

"I am relieved," Admiral Pike replied, smiling up at Jim.

"Thank you, sir," Jim said, smiling down at Admiral Pike, a bright smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Captain," Admiral Pike said, shacking Jim's hand. "You father would be proud." Everyone jumped to their feet and applauded Jim; Jim looked out at everyone a huge smile on his face before he looked up towards the balcony and saw two familiar faces.

Spock Prime and James smiled down at Jim, both proud of his accomplishments. "Thrusters on full," Spock Prime whispered, his voice a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"I know, I wish it was us as well, Spock," James said, his eyes filled with joy and sorrow. "But we had our time, now it is there turn. If they are anything like us then nothing will stop them."

"As it should be, T'hy'la," Spock Prime said, grabbing James' hand in his own.

"It's time for them to embrace their destiny," James said, tightening his grip on Spock Prime's hand, "just as we did all those years ago. Besides we have a new destiny awaiting us." James smiled up at his bondmate before they both turned their backs to the ceremony and walked off, ready to face their own destiny now that they had pushed their alternate selves towards their own.

**The End**

**T'Slash:** Oh wow I didn't think it would take this long to finish!!! 3 weeks to write all this!! I hope you all enjoyed it! I had to watch the new Star Trek movie in 1/16th speed in order to get the emotions and the lines; I may have taken a little liberty with the emotions, but just a little bit. I didn't even know Admiral Barnett's name I called him Admiral IDK oh wait I know its Barnett lol!! I have an evil idea for a sequel to this if I get enough reviews asking for one!! Oh and I am working on chapter two of Tarsus now that this is finished it should be up by the end of this week, so look out for it. Please remember to review and tell me if you like it!! Live long and Prosper.


End file.
